Thank You
by PrayerGirl
Summary: Megamind is feeling down and confused, but he gets a little up lift in a rather unusual way. This happens durring the movie, like after a few dates with Roxanne. Changed from one shot to three shot by popular demand. Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Megamind sighed. Life was getting far more difficult then he had ever anticipated. As he walked across the green grass in Metro City Park he sighed again when he heard the people scream out of terror and run away. He didn't really care at the moment that he was being seen, in all his blue awesomeness, in public, and not doing the 'acting evil' thing. He was to depressed and confused to care. He looked up at where his feet were guiding him and noticed that he had ended up on the playground. He couldn't help, but smile at the memory of his first time on a swing. It was the only time he had ever been happy on a playground. He walked over to the swing and sat down. He grabbed the chain and rocked back and forth. He looked up and was surprised to see a landscape of the city. It was a rather peaceful sight. "Why does life have to be hard?" he asked the sky.

"I don't know." Megamind quickly looked over to see a little girl sitting right next to him on the second swing. She had blue eyes that looked to be the same color as his skin and strait dark brown hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a white t-shirt with overalls, but the overalls weren't pants they were like a dress.

"What are you doing?" he asked eyeing her confusedly.

"I'm swinging, silly!" she said giggling as she stared to swing. "That's what you do on a swing!"

"Yes, but why are you here?" Megamind asked again looking at her.

"To swing!" she said again slowing down and looking at him. "What are you doing?" she asked innocently.

"No, no I mean-" Megamind sighed no point in arguing with a child. "I don't really know anymore."

"What's your name?" She asked smiling at him.

He looked to her "Well," he said trying to explain "I don't really have a name per say, but, it's Megamind." he said at last rubbing the back of his head tiredly.

"Ooooo." she said as her eyes got bigger.

"What?" he asked as if she had offended him.

"I really like your name!" she said smiling bigger at him.

"You do?" he asked innocently.

She nodded enthusiastically "Uh huh! It's really cool!"

"Well, um, thank you." he said awkwardly.

She smiled at him "You're welcome!" She started to hum a little song that he assumed she was making up, when he sighed again. "Why are you so sad?"

He looked at her "It's complicated." he then added "And shouldn't you be running away from me right now? Like to your parents?"

"I don't have any parents." the little girl said and Megamind took a breath.

"I'm sorry. I don't either." he said sighing sadly.

The little girl sighed too "It sucks, huh?" she asked.

Megamind nodded agreeing with her "It does, suck." after a minute he said "You know, you didn't answer my earlier question." she looked at him. "Why aren't you running away from me?"

The little girl giggled "Why should I?" she asked innocently.

Megamind gave her a face that said 'really?' "Because I'm the bad guy." he told her leaning forward a bit.

The little girl looked at him earnestly and said "No your not."

Megamind looked taken aback. Was she serious? "Yes I am." he said.

"No you're not." she argued.

"Yes I am." he said again this time with a bit more force.

"No you're not." she said again shaking her head.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"GAAAAH!" Megamind yelled at last holding his head. "Yes I am!"

She shook her head "No you're not."

He smacked his forehead "Do you have some sort of mental disease or disorder?"

She giggled at him and touched his face sweetly, surprising him. "No."

"Then why do you think I am good?" he said pulling back.

"Because you are." she told him with a sweet smile.

"But why?" he asked again this time a bit more softly. "Why do you not believe I'm a bad guy?"

"Because bad guys are mean and they hurt people." she told him completely serious. "You're not mean and you don't hurt people."

He breathed in sharply then sighed "That's where you're wrong." he said and she looked at him "I've hurt someone before." she was silent while he spoke "Not that I meant to, well I meant to, but not like that." he explained.

"Did you say sorry?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Well, kind-of-"

"That's not an answer." she said cutting him off. "Did you say you're sorry?" she asked again this time more like a mother to a disobedient child.

"No." he said sadly. He looked at her with a sad smile and added "I would if I could though."

"See?" she asked encouragingly "You're not a bad guy." he looked at her "Bad guys don't say sorry." he smiled at her and they were quiet for a few seconds before she asked "Do you have any friends?"

"I have one friend and his name is Minion." Megamind told her proudly.

"Oh no!" she said.

"What! What is it? What's wrong!" he cried moving in front of her to protect her while pulling out his gun.

"You only have one friend!" the little girl said.

Megamind sighed and sat back down on the swing. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Yes it is!" she said jumping up off the swing and grabbing his hands. She was so short he was eye level with her when he was slouching and she was standing up. "Everyone should have more then one friend!" she told him. Then drew her hands back and put them on her chin as she thought. "I know!" she cried making Megamind jump. "I'll be your friend!"

"Well," he started, but she stopped him by grabbing his hands again and giving him puppy eyes.

"Please!" she begged. The little girl then took a step back and lowered her head sadly "I don't have any friends." she said quietly.

"Why?" he asked completely dumbfounded. This sweet little child didn't have any friends! How was that possible?

"Everyone in the orphanage thinks I'm weird." she told him.

"You live in an orphanage?" he asked. She nodded her head "Well, I don't think your weird!" he declared happily.

Her face brightened "You don't!"

"No!" he said blowing it away with his hand. "How could I think that of my friend?"

The little girl cried happily and jumped onto him enveloping him in a huge hug "Thank you, Megamind! You're the best!"

Megamind was confused at first, but then wrapped his arms around the child and completed the hug. "You're welcome." they pulled away from each other and he asked looking into her eyes with a warm smile "What's your name?"

"My name is Claire!" she said smiling back at him.

"Well, Claire," he began taping her nose once, making her giggle "I'm glad that I have such a great friend like you!" she smiled at him before he continued "You know it's getting pretty late, I think it's time for you to go back to the orphanage."

Claire looked sad at first then brightened up as she said "Will you come with me? I'm Mrs. Carson won't mind if you have dinner with us!"

Megamind cringed "You know," he began delicately. "I'm not that hungry and I have to be getting back to my home, so-" he stopped when he saw how defeated she looked then added "Make that a rain check."

Claire didn't look as happy, but she smiled and nodded "Okay." Megamind was about to leave when Claire engrossed him another hug and said "If I ever have a daddy, I want him to be you." she then kissed him on the cheek and ran home.

Megamind sat there a bit stunned, but a warm smile found it's way to his face as he touched his cheek where Claire had kissed him. "Thank you." he said as he watched her disappear around the corner and he couldn't help, but think that if he ever had a daughter, he'd want it to be her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay by popular demand I'm giving you guys not 1, but 2 more chapters on "Thank you". To be completely honest I had no idea this would get so popular! XD Thanks for all the support! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Are you alright, sir? You seem distracted today." Minion commented when he walked into Megamind's work space.

Megamind looked up at his fish friend "Mmm? Oh yes, yes I'm fine Minion." he told him looking back to his work.

Minion raised an eyebrow not buying a word of it. "Then why are you letting the Brain-bots chew on your cape?" he asked suspiciously.

"GAAH!" Megamind cried retracting his cape from the bots. "No! No chewing on daddy's cape!" he said scolding them. They barked then zoomed off.

"Is there something on your mind, sir?" Minion asked walking up to his best friend. "I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

Megamind looked back at him and smiled "Oh, thank you Minion, but really, I'm fine."

"Alright," Minion said still not buying it, but dropping the subject. "if you need anything, just holler."

"Actually Minion could you please get me some water?" Megamind asked feeling his parched throat.

"Sure!" Minion called walking away. Megamind stared at his blank screen for he didn't know how long until his fish friend came back. "Here you are, sir!" Minion set the glass down next to his master's hand and waited for something else to do.

Megamind picked the glass up and drank from it. Regretting the action, he immediately spit the contents out, crying "Minion, what is this! Are you trying to poison me!"

Minion looked at him calmly and said "No, sir, that's the hairspray, that Ms. Richie dropped a couple of kidnappings ago."

Megamind stared at him then looked at the bottle in his hand. It was indeed hairspray. "Oh, well then, why did you leave it there?"

"I didn't, sir. You did." Minion told him "You wanted to test it to see if you could find a way to use it against the city."

"Right." Megamind said turning back around to face the screen and grabbing the real cup of water. "Well, thank you Minion. That will be all." Minion nodded and headed out of the room.

Megamind sighed and put his head in his hands. "Why are you on my mind?" he asked the thought. Megamind leaned back and closed his eyes using his perfect memory, he recalled a young child with brilliant blue eyes and strait milk chocolate brown hair. Ever since this morning he could not get the child, Claire, out of his mind. It had been at least two weeks since he had seen her last and he found that he was missing her terribly.

He sat up suddenly and scoffed at the absurd thought. Why on Earth would he, Megamind, master of all villainy, miss a child! It was something that was a hindrance to his thought pattern that day and this day as well! He should ignore the pathetic child for all the grief she has and is causing him! Yet he couldn't help but think how much his heart had soared when he had spoke to her. The simple, yet powerful words she had said truly made him happy. She had held no malice towards him, no fear _despite_ who he was and that he was (in human norms) a freak. The only other person to ever make him feel that was and act _remotely_ nice to him was Minion. Megamind couldn't even count Roxanne (even though he desperately wanted to). She believed him to be a completely different person when he was out with her!

Realizing that Claire was not going to leave his consciousness he called one of his many brain-bots to his side. "7!" Brain-bot number 7 zoomed to him. She beeped at him. "Go to the orphanage and find a small child of about 5 or 6 with blue eyes and brown hair, that goes by the name 'Claire'. Stay out of site. I don't want anyone to get scared. When you find her turn on your video feed and transmit it back here." 7 tilted her head to the side confused about the order. "Go." Megamind ordered pointing to the door. 7 nodded and went on her way to find _Directive 'Claire'_.

It wasn't long before 7 found _Directive 'Claire'_ outside the orphanage. She was sitting in a corner of the playground playing with a couple of dolls. 7 beeped turning on her video feed and started transmitting it to her master. In the lair the screen turned on to show Claire in the corner of the playground. "Well done, 7!" Megamind praised and the little bot fizzled, it was so happy. "Now zoom in on her and enhance your audio."

7 did as she was told and zoomed in on Claire. "Honey, I'm home!" Claire said with her best impression of a man voice making one of her male dolls bounce up and down like it was walking. In her other hand was a female doll that she made bounce up and down in the same fashion as she said "Welcome home darling! How was work?" she made the two dolls kiss then having them bounce up and down, side by side she moved them over to where another doll was sitting. This doll, unlike the others, was smaller and seemed to be a female child. "Oh, you know how it is." Claire said answering her earlier question with the same male voice.

Megamind smiled at this. He knew exactly what she was doing. Claire was acting out what she thought it would be like to have a family. For the next 5 minutes he watched her play with a content smile on his face. The smile soon vanished when 4 boys walked up to Claire and tore the dolls harshly from her hands making her cry out in pain and anger. They seemed to be at least 3 or 4 years older than her. "Who said you could play with the good toys!" one boy snapped. He seemed to be the leader. Megamind stood at this and almost walked straight into the screen. Remembering where he was he simply took a step back and glared at the boys.

Claire stood and looked defiantly up at the bullies "I don't need permission!" she snapped "It's a free country!" Megamind smiled proudly at her with a contented smirk on his face."_You tell 'em Claire._" he thought. One of the boys pushed her back down on the ground making her cry out again. They all laughed at her.

She tried to get up, but another boy held her down. "Stay down!" he sneered.

She pushed his foot away and pushed herself up "You're not the boss of me!" she snapped. The third boy flicked her in the eye making her flinch and cover her eye "OW!" she cried out.

The other boys all started laughing and the leader boy said "Everybody hurt the freak!"

Claire was suddenly pushed back on the ground and attacked with kicking and flicking of all sorts. Even some other children joined in. Megamind had, had enough. "7!" he cried. She strained up at his call "Zap those little bastards till they burn!"

"Master!" 7 cried. The translation of her beeps showed up on the screen. "They're just children! I know we're evil and all, but we do have standards." she scolded him.

Megamind sighed "Fine, but still zap them till they cry!"

"That I can do." 7 said happily. She zoomed down and did just that. She used one of her beams and zapped every single one of the children attacking Claire. They all jumped and cried out in pain once the red laser hit their backsides. All the kids, but the four boys ran away crying.

The leader boy looked down at Claire and said "You really are a freak!" 7 zapped him again for good measure making the beam hotter in ferocity, before the boys ran away dropping Claire's dolls.

Claire sat up when she realized that the on slot had stopped. She looked around a bit confused "What just happened?" she asked herself. She shrugged then picked up her dolls and continued playing. "Daddy!" Claire said holing up the child doll. "I missed you daddy, Megamind!" she said making the child doll and the male doll hug.

"I missed you too." Megamind said smiling at her. "7," Megamind continued. 7 beeped. "I want you to look after this girl from now on. Protect her alright?"

"You got it boss!" 7 said before shutting of the video and sound feed.

On the playground Claire saw a shadow fly over her head causing her to look up. She caught a glimpse of blue and metal. Knowing instantly what it was she smiled at it then held her hands over her heart. Closing her eyes she said softly "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

So unlike the other two chapters that happened during the movie, this happens after the movie! Just thought I'd clear that up for you!

* * *

"So what are we doing again?" Megamind asked as Roxanne finished tying his tie.

She sighed "I told you, we're going to the gala held at your museum tonight." she finished and took a step back to look at her work then added "I told you that three times already. Why are you so distracted?"

Megamind sighed "I don't know, and I'm sorry I keep forgetting."

Roxanne smiled and kissed him on the cheek "It's alright, I forgive you." she took another step back and twirled her brand new blue dress that she had bought just for this occasion. It was a rather simple dress, but it had blue beads that outlined the neck line, waist line and the swirls sowed into the top of the dress. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Stunning." he said simply before taking a step back of his own and fixing his tie. Megamind was wearing a tuxedo tonight sporting his brand new blue tie that Roxanne had bought him when she had bought the dress. She had made sure they matched before buying them. "How do I look?" he asked raising an eyebrow handsomely.

"Dashing." she answered with a playful smile.

"What about me?" Minion asked coming into the room wearing a sea green colored tie that Roxanne had also bought for tonight.

"Amazing!" they both said making the fish smile.

"Well the car's ready!" Minion said walking away towards the car.

"Shall we?" Megamind asked offering his arm for Roxanne.

She giggled and took it saying "We shall."

**..::-::..**

When the trio arrived at the museum they were met with quite a few fans. It was a lot like the red carpet at the Oscars. When they finally made it inside it was a relatively different sight. There were a lot of people walking around talking and just a few were dancing on the dance floor. There were some at the buffet table, but what caught Megamind's eye was the fact that there was a section where there were children. The children were all well dressed and playing off in a corner of the room. They weren't boxed in or anything they just stayed in that area.

"Roxanne?" Megamind said as they entered.

"Yes?" she said turning to face him as Minion made his way over to the fish tanks. He had gotten to know a lot of fish and made quite a few friends.

"Why are there children here?" he asked pointing over to where they were.

Roxanne smacked her forehead "I told you! It's the gala."

"I know that, but that doesn't explain why there are children here!" he protested. "Isn't that against the law to have children where alcohol is being served?"

Roxanne sighed "As long as they don't go near it or drink any, it's fine. This gala is a charity event." she told him "It's to raise money for the orphanage."

Megamind looked at her "The orphanage?"

Roxanne nodded "Um hmm. Those children over there are from the orphanage." she said pointing to the kids. "They had them come so that if maybe there was a couple that wanted to adopt, they could get to know the kids."

"Oh really?" Megamind said smiling as he remembered a certain orphan that he had met not too long ago.

"What is it?" Roxanne asked noticing his change in behavior.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but back when I was still the overload of city I-"

"Megamind!" Megamind turned to look at the new mayor walking towards them when he interrupted him. Roxanne looked his way too. The mayor made his way up them and held out his hand to shake Megamind's. Megamind met his hand, but quickly regretted it as his hand was violently shook. "It's such an honor to have you here tonight!"

Megamind pulled his hand away and smiled at the man "Thanks." the new mayor wasn't as great as the last one. He was a pompous ass who was higher on the ego plat form then Megamind ever _dreamed_ of being. Next to him he could feel Roxanne tense up, she didn't like him either.

"I almost thought you wouldn't be joining us tonight." the mayor, Mayor Wilson said.

"Why is that?" Roxanne asked narrowing her eyes.

"Well during your last fight, you got beaten pretty badly and just barely won. Am I right?" he said laughing.

Next to Megamind, Roxanne was seething. This wasn't the first time the mayor had intentionally insulted Megamind. "Well, if you'll excuse us, we have to be going." Megamind said quickly pushing Roxanne away.

"Let me punch him, just once, please!" Roxanne begged as Megamind forced her away. When they were far enough away he stopped as she shook with anger. "Why didn't you let me hit him!" she snapped.

"Because you're too beautiful to get into a fight." he told her simply.

Roxanne stopped and looked at him "Aww. Thank you." she said giving him a kiss. "But why didn't you do something?"

"Now's not the time. If there's one thing I took away from being in prison and being evil it's _Revange_ is a dish best served cold." he told her "He'll get his own, but not now."

"Oh! Hello!" Megamind and Roxanne looked over to see Mr. and Mrs. Linpiton. They were some of the celebrities in Metro city. "Megamind it's good to see you!" Mr. Linpiton said shaking Megamind's hand. Megamind nodded as he continued. "You remember my wife, Boney." he said.

Boney stepped forward and smiled saying "We're happily married."

Mr. Linpiton smiled through his teeth and said "No just married, dear." Megamind and Roxanne looked at each other awkwardly.

"Whatever you say!" Boney said stupidly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but we have to be going." Megamind said pulling Roxanne with him as he talked. Roxanne nodded trying to convince them.

"Then we'll see you later!" Mr. Linpiton called then went on his way.

"That was weird." Megamind said when they were safely away from them.

"No kidding." Roxanne said agreeing with him.

"Roxanne!" Roxanne and Megamind looked over to see another celebrity of Metro city. Cathy Scissors who was being escorted by another celebrity named Jason bead.

Roxanne rolled her eyes then walked over to her with Megamind's arm wrapped around her own. "Cathy!" she said with fake cheerfulness.

"Roxanne darling! I'm so happy to see you!" Cathy said giving her a kiss on each cheek. Roxanne did the same for her. "You look positively ravishing!" she said looking her up and down. Megamind smiled. He was glad someone else noticed.

"Thank you I-"

"You really are quite incredible." Cathy continued ignoring Roxanne.

"I am?" Roxanne asked surprised. Megamind nodded agreeing with her once again. He was beginning to like this Cathy women.

"Of course you are!" Cathy said laughing. "I mean you have to put your face on every day." Roxanne looked at her. "You do such a good job hiding your imperfections that it's almost as though you don't have any! Almost!" she and Jason let out a loud and annoying laugh as Roxanne just stared at her. Megamind on the other hand made a fist in an effort to try and calm himself.

It wasn't working.

"Roxanne," Megamind said turning towards her. She looked at him and he continued "is this a new social custom?" he asked. She looked at him confused. "I'm new on the whole acting nice thing," he added looking at the Cathy women who in turn smiled and casually shrugged it away as if she understood. "but is it normal to act like a pompous bitch who downgrades others because she feels inferior to someone better than her at everything?"

Roxanne stared at him as Jason and Cathy gawked. "How dare you!" Cathy snapped and turned around and left. Jason followed behind her.

Roxanne turned towards him "Just wondering." Megamind said shrugging.

Roxanne grabbed his face and kissed him hard. "You are my hero!" she cried.

Megamind smiled. "It's what I do."

She giggled then said "I'll be right back, I have to, unfortunately, do some damage control."

"Alight." Megamind said smiling apologetically at her then watched her walk away. He stood there for a moment before he wondered over to the group of children. He was silent as he watched them play, but almost choked on his drink when he saw a familiar face. "Claire?" he asked. When a young girl looked up at him and smiled he cried again happier "Claire!"

"Megamind!" Claire called out and raced to him. He kneeled down with arms open wide and caught her in a hug. He picked her up and spun around laughing. They hugged and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy to see you!" she said hugging his neck.

He laughed "I'm so happy to see you as well!" he held her at arm's length and if he wasn't blue people would swear the he was her father. He was holding her like one.

"Guess what!" she cried completely serious.

"What?" he said pretending to be serious too.

"I don't get bullied anymore!" she said happily.

"You don't say!" Megamind said knowing exactly why she didn't get bullied anymore. When he got back to the lair he was going to give 7 an upgrade _and_ an oil bath.

"Guess what else!" Claire said again drawing his attention back to her. He looked at her and she continued. "I lost a tooth!" she said stretching her mouth so that he could see the empty space in her gums.

Megamind maneuvered his head so that he could see "I see! That's quite impressive, but where did it go?" he asked.

Claire started to laugh "The Tooth Fairy took it, silly!" she said taping his shoulder.

"Who is the Tooth Fairy?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"The Tooth Fairy is the one who takes your tooth at night and gives you money instead." Claire told him raising a finger matter-of-factly.

"Why would this Tooth Fairy want your tooth?" he asked.

"She takes it so that she can give it to all the new babies!" Claire told him smiling. She suddenly gave him another hug and said "I missed you so much!"

He hugged her again and said "I missed you too."

They stayed like that until someone cleared their throat making them look back. It was at that point that Megamind realized that his whole interaction with Claire was watched by every person in the room. "Oh yeah!" Claire cried making his attention return to her. "I forgot to tell you," she cleared her throat "I TOLD YOU SO!"

Megamind jerked back surprised by her sudden outburst, then shook his head "You told me what?" he asked setting her down.

He kneeled down to her as she said "That you weren't bad! I knew it all along!"

Megamind smiled warmly at her "Yes you did."

"Oh! Oh!" she said jumping up and down suddenly "I have something for you!" she then ran away back to her corner.

While he was waiting he stood up as Roxanne walked up to him "Another girlfriend of yours?" she asked sliding her hand onto his shoulder.

He smiled at her "Something like that." by this time people had gone back to doing their own thing although Megamind and Claire were still the center point of the evening.

Claire came running back, but stopped when she saw Roxanne "Who are you?" she asked nervously.

Roxanne kneeled down and said with a warm smile "My name is Roxanne."

Claire smiled "It's nice to meet you!" she said happily holding out her hand "My name is Claire! Are you Megamind's friend too?"

Roxanne shook her hand "Something like that."

Claire smiled and said up to Megamind "Good job! You made another friend!"

Megamind nodded "Have you made another friend?"

Claire shook her head "Nope. You're still my one and only."

Megamind and Roxanne shared a sad look "I'll be your friend, Claire." Roxanne said turning back to her.

"You will?" Claire asked completely surprised. Roxanne nodded. "Thank you!" Claire cried hugging her.

"You're welcome." Roxanne said returning the hug.

When they broke apart Claire held up a small bracelet and said to Megamind "This is for you!"

Megamind joined Roxanne kneeling on the floor and took the bracelet "Thank you, but what is it?"

Claire giggled and took it from him while grabbing his wrist in her other hand "It's a friendship bracelet!" she told him tying the bracelet onto his wrist. Once done he lifted his wrist up and twirled it around. "Do you like it?"

He looked at her with her eyes shining and smiled "Of course I do! You made it!" he said. She ran to him and gave him another hug.

Throughout the rest of the night Megamind spent his time with Claire and Roxanne. From anyone one else's point of view they seemed like a little family. Megamind had shared the story of when he had met Claire and the incident at the orphanage with Roxanne earning a kiss and an 'Aww'.

It was 11:00 at night and Claire had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "What do I do?" Megamind asked as he walked over to Roxanne still holding Claire.

"You look so cute with her in your arms." Roxanne said taking her from him.

"You guys look like a little family!" Roxanne and Megamind turned and looked at Caitlin after she flashed a picture of them. Caitlin looked at the picture on her camera and smiled at the photo. Roxanne was smiling at Megamind while he was holding the sleeping Claire. His hand was rested sweetly on her back while he was smiling at Roxanne. Caitlin had come to photograph the gala for the News Channel 8.

Roxanne smiled "Thank you, Caitlin."

Caitlin smiled "You bet!"

"Roxanne, we should get her home. It is rather late." Megamind said putting his hand on little Claire's head.

"Good idea, go get Minion, we'll wait here." Roxanne said sitting down holding Claire to her chest.

Megamind nodded and set off to find his friend. "Wait," Caitlin said looking at Roxanne "I thought the orphanage left hours ago."

Roxanne smiled "It did." she said simply.

"Then why are you guys only taking her back now-" Caitlin stopped as it dawned on her. "Really?" she cried. Roxanne nodded "I'm so happy for all of you! This is so great! Does she know?"

"I think so." Roxanne said as Minion and Megamind walked up.

"I'll go get the car." Minion said heading out.

Megamind helped Roxanne up as they headed out the door waving goodbye to Caitlin. Claire moved in Roxanne's arms and opened her eyes to see Roxanne smiling warmly at her with Megamind doing the same. "Are we going home?" she asked tiredly.

"Yes," Megamind said sweetly "we're going home."

"Good." Claire said snuggling back into Roxanne "Night, daddy. Night mommy."

Roxanne and Megamind looked at each other, both their hearts soaring. "Goodnight sweetheart." They said giving her a kiss on the top of her head as Minion pulled up in the invisible car.


End file.
